


Dominate Me

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Incest, S&M, Torture, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have issues, Jaime. Serious issues." (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Helen. I hope all of you enjoy as much as she does.

Jaime lay in his bed, naked, wrists and ankles scratched, sweat dripping down his bare chest. He was blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed, and most importantly - rock hard. 

He felt Cersei’s hands on his chest, his stomach, his pubes, and just as he hoped she would reach lower, he was left with no physical contact. He groaned, and earned himself a laugh from Cersei in response.

She removed his gag. “You’re pathetic.”

"Cersei…" he whispered. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had been laying here for over an hour. He was teased, hurt and scratched, and he wanted to come so badly. 

He heard a sharp sound, followed by a rush of pain on his chest, from what he assumed was some sort of cane. He was about to complain when she removed his blindfold, sat on his thighs and touched his cock with one finger.

"Ahh, Cersei - stop."

She laughed again. “You don’t really want me to stop, now do you?” He shook his head maniacally. He pushed his hips forward, hoping she would touch him again. Instead, she put a palm of her hand just a few inches above his cock.

He pushed himself higher, desperatelly trying to rub against it, but failing. Every time he got closer, he grew angrier at realization that he was handcuffed, tortured, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

He gave up after a few more tries. Just as he let out a sigh, Cersei started stroking him slowly. 

He let out a moan of surprise. “Yes," he whispered. "please, please…”

"Be a good boy, Jaime." she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I just want you to remember this moment - how bad you need your sister to make you cum. You have issues, Jaime. Serious issues."

He didn’t care. “No… it’s-it’s normal…”

"It’s not." 

Just a few more strokes and he was already leaking pre-cum. As soon as she noticed, she got up, blindfolded him, and left the room. He kept laying there, struggling to untie himself, but Cersei was smarter than that. He kep making small moans of protest. He just wanted to get off. 

Fifteen minutes later, Cersei came back into his room. Fifth time, he thought. He wondered how many more times she would bring him to the edge before leaving him.

She sat on the bed next to him. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

"Yeah." he replied fast, "yes, I promise."

She smiled and leaned close to his face. He moved forward to kiss her, but she moved back. “Kiss me,” she demanded, but when he tried so again, she moved back. A few moments later, she finally kissed him, a soft kiss on the lips, but it was enough to get him off at this point, if only she would touch him…

"Are you a good boy?"

"Yeah… please, Cersei…”

She wore nothing but a tight, short skirt, so when she suddenly sat on him, he was surprised at all the sudden friction. His cock pressed against her thigh, and he moaned in response. "I’m not going to fuck you, but you can come now."

He pushed himself up and started rubbing himself against Cersei’s thigh. He knew how pathetic he looked, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to come already.

"Come for your sister, Jaime." he rocked his hips against the soft skin of her thigs once more before he felt a rush of pleasure. "Yes," he moeaned, "Cersei, Cersei, Cersei…” he rocked himself into her thighs with every moan, and came with a final shout of her name.

She wipped it off quickly and removed the handcuffs. “You have issues, Jaime.” she repeated, “serious issues.”


End file.
